


Prompt Collection

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Criminal Minds, Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: My by-prompt fic dumping ground. Trying to write at least 800 words per fic, once or twice a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Criminal Minds S01E09 LDSK: Tsuna's sniper takes a bullet, and when the killer is caught, it isn't by the BAU.

Unamused amber eyes took in the sight before him. Sawada Tsunayoshi- excuse me, Tsunayoshi Sawada in the West- studied the place where a sniper had taken down two of his men and one of his women. Heart clenching, Tsuna looked over at Kyouya. Grunting, the Vongola enforcer muttered

“We almost didn’t make it.” Tsuna shook his head and murmured

“Sofia realized what was going on in time to take the bullet, and that activated the domino effect. We might have suffered far worse.” Kyouya grunted again, side eying Yamamoto as he corralled the remaining Guardians and the girls. Normally, that would be Gokudera’s job, but the bomber had gratefully accepted Tsuna’s gentle nudge to ride to the hospital with Sofia.

Tsuna wasn’t happy with how things had turned out so far, on their trip to Des Plaines, Illnois. Sofia Bellamy, Hayato’s beloved sharpshooter, had known the moment the first shot rang out that it was a fun afternoon turned hot zone. Instead of hitting the deck with a yelled warning, she’d thrown herself in front of Tsuna as she barked

“Hayato!” The movement, as Tsuna had said, was enough to get the Guardians in motion, Kyouya and Takeshi leaping forward as Hayato and Chrome pulled the children, Haru and Kyoko, to the ground. Sofia had been mown down with a bullet, and Hayato had screamed out in rage.

That had been a week ago. Now the FBI was being called in, although Sofia was in recovery, Hayato, Haru and Hana (who hadn’t cared to be at the park) hovering at her bedside.

_Quantico, Virginia_

Aaron ignored the byplay centered around Reid’s gun assessment failure. He had a case for them to hear. Although he didn’t enjoy seeing the flinches when they realized one of victims was a foreign national.

J.J. had seen the photographs when the case came in, but Sofia Bellamy’s still struck her as amazing. An Italian beauty with bright eyes and a beautiful smile, she was cradled by a grey haired male with pale green eyes, broad, pale hands bearing several rings rested on lush hips. It was an intimate photograph, but at the same time, so chaste it was a wonder that anyone hesitated to look at it.

Arriving to Des Plaines was as difficult as usual, for Derek, but he was sort of surprised when an officer mentioned that Sofia had been part of a young tour group who were remaining in the area while she recovered. Derek was A-OK with interviewing a living witness, so he went to Sofia’s private room after receiving the information.

Edging open the door after being cleared by the cheerful man at the door, he was surprised to see that the guy from the photo was sprawled out alongside the dozing victim, arm slung protectively beneath her breasts, the other beneath her head. Two female brunettes were seated on either side of the bed, distrustful eyes gazing at him. The guy turned his head, curled his lip when the cheerful dude called into the room in what was probably Japanese.

A low moan from the bed had everyone freezing. Sofia murmured to the boy, who scowled but helped her to sit up. The girls vacated the premises immediately, Derek sitting when the boy gestured for him to do so. Sofia licked her lips and blinked her eyes as if to clear them. Clearing her throat, she murmured

“Special Agent Derek Morgan, I am Sofia Bellamy, this is my lover, Hayato Gokudera. Are there any questions I can answer?” Derek nodded, beginning his questioning warily. Hayato remained curled around Sofia, but silently snarling.

When it was clear that Sofia had heard the first shot and acted due to the compulsory defence training at Vongola University, he left. She knew very little of what had happened.

Showed what he knew.

_Confrontation with William Dowd, E.R._

Hotch and Reid both started when Dowd collapsed to his knees, revealing a pissed off Hayato holding a syringe. Jerking it up and away, he growled

“Stupid fucker, thinking he could shoot Sofia and get away with it.” Hibari had leaped to restrain Dowd, murmuring

“Don’t move. I’ll fucking bite you to death and enjoy it.” Tsuna slipped between the S.W.A.T. team members to tap on the door and call

“Hayato? Kyouya? Have you subdued him?” Hayato called back confidently

“Ossu, Juudaime!” Jerking open the door with a flick of his wrist, Tsuna stepped through the portal, walking over to grip Dowd’s chin, examining his eyes for a moment before saying softly

“You hurt one of my people. Were I not here, the vengeance for her injuries would have been deadly. But I am here, and I have commanded my people to take you into custody without violence. You lose.”

Within minutes, Dowd is in custody and Tsuna is calmly answering questions as they come, Chrome minding the children as Haru, Hana and Kyoko shuffle Sofia to a waiting vehicle, the Guardians working to secure the facility.

In the end, Hotch and the Police are unsatisfied with Tsuna’s story, but given his diplomatic immunity, they can do nothing. The Vongola are gone long before the FBI is, though Hotch believes they’ll see them again. Not soon, of course, but again.


	2. Together (Matsukawa Issei/Tsubaki the OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the right length, but who cares. Basically a fluffy introspection from a man I think would appreciate the things a woman would do so he could sleep.

 

Issei's not entirely sure how this happened. He's known Tsubaki for years, of course, had finally realized she adored him when she'd let him cuddle up to her to use her stomach as a pillow in the middle of a blazing summer. He'd awoken to gentle hands combing through his hair, a gentler smile spied through his lashes stunning him.

She hadn't said anything, hadn't confessed, but Issei had carefully watched after that. Noted the tension in her shoulders when he mentioned thinking about asking someone on a date. He saw how wistful she was when her cousin announced she'd turned down Shiratorizawa in favour of attending Seijoh with Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Before accepting his own scholarship, Issei approached Tsubaki, asking quietly

"What school did you pick?" She started, gulping lightly before murmuring

"I have offers from the same places as Shizuha, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, Sendai Conservatory." reacting on impulse, Issei seized her hips and pulled her close, begging into her ear

"I can't follow you to Shiratorizawa or the Conservatory, Tsu-chan," Adjusting his grip, he continued

"I don't _want_ to do high school without you, Tsubaki-hime, please, please, come to Seijoh." When she jerks back, tears tracking down her face, he holds her firmly and tells her

"I'm not playing, baby. I need you, I want, I'm pretty sure I love you." Tsubaki ducks her head into his chest, recomposing herself quickly, whispering

"Okay."

It had gone from begging her to go to the same high school to a full courtship fairly quickly. All things considered, they’re lucky they were thinking clearly enough to postpone bedding down together until they were properly prepared.

However, Tsubaki lived alone, and for all intents and purposes, Issei did too. Sooner, rather than later, he was living at her place full time, cuddling during movies, cooking together… It was all so domestic, and Issei enjoyed it, honestly. Tsubaki did a lot of work to make sure he was eating full meals on time, that the home they lived in was clean, and that his only burdens were school and Volleyball.

Which is where his problem came in. If you can call it that. Tsubaki’s been drawing away from him, little by little, as graduation comes closer. Breathing through his nose as he figures out what’s going on, he heads to the kitchen. As usual for a Sunday, Tsubaki’s putting his bentos for the week together, but her shoulders are hunched. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Issei considered his words. Finally, he murmured in her ear

“Semi said there’s another coaching position open near your university, the one you and Azusa want to attend. He said we could share an apartment if you and Azusa wanted to live in the dorms.” Tsubaki relaxes against him, fighting giggles when he mutters

“But now you have to teach me how to make bentos because you’re going to be terribly busy.” Putting down the loose onigiri she had been shaping, Tsubaki turned in his arms and sighed

“I’ll never be too busy for you, Issei.” Squeezing her close, he nodded and mumbled

“I hope not.” Rolling her eyes, Tsubaki settled into the hug, smiling distractedly when Issei hoisted her onto a stool, washed his hands and started on the onigiri with a warning look cast in her direction.


	3. Fashion Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Mob, everyone has special clothes. Paola likes hers, and so does Squalo

Although she was sorely missed, Vongola Bellona had prepared her comrades for her temporary absence. Hayato was sulking, but that was really nothing new when it came to Sofia. However, Sofia herself had cheerfully explained that she’d been recalled to the Bellamy Family compound for a ‘fitting’.

She wasn’t the only one, mind. The Varia was short Paola, the Cavallone was short Maria (interestingly, Carmen, Romario’s Bellona, had also opted to be fitted) and Alessandra had returned from her ‘trip’ abroad to be fitted as well. _That_ was just the famous Bellonas, too.

What was this mysterious ‘fitting’ about?

Well…

One of the Bellamy-issue items that regularly made the rounds of the Family was a bandanna- like the camo one Colonello the Arcobaleno wore- however, the mainstay of the female Bellonas was the leather bodysuit they wore for combat.

The under forty style was a halter-neck and bracers, copper insignias clasping the neck and closing the belt at the waist. Over forty was a shoulderless turtleneck with attached boots and a single insignia attached to the waist.

Usually, aside from bandannas, guns, and bodysuits, Bellonas pulled other supplies from their bosses, but on occasion, the Bellamy Don paid for other things.

Today, Sofia was being fitted for her first suit, and she was happy about it because she was finally getting her insignia and bandanna. The metalsmith showed her the clasps and was gratified at her delighted response to the Vongola Decimo shield, paint and stained to perfection.

Paola snickered as Sofia fluttered around, though she was reviewing her own insignias for her new suit. Instead of the usual copper, Paola noted, hers were forged from a steel alloy, stained the same white as Squalo’s hair, and the rest of it was red and black. Humming, she studied the black leathers that were options for her new suit. There was a glossy, light gulping black, a soft black suede and a tough, shiny black.

Erik surveyed her choices and suggest

“Why not the suede? It’ll suit your work in the Varia far better.” Twisting her head, Paola asked flatly

“Why now?” Erik shrugged

“You girls know what you’re doing, even that brat Sofie. You want to present your allegiance to Squalo and the Varia, you do it.” Scoffing, Paola picked up the suede swatch and tossed it to the tailor who’d taken her measurements.

Alessandra rolled her eyes from across the room, inspecting her own insignias. Aside from the gleam of copper, they were plain rectangles. Carmen, beside her, was peering at the scrollwork on her waist buckle. Maria, on the other side of Carmen, was smiling softly as she ran her fingers over the bucking horse on her gold and brown stained insignias.

“Let her be, it’s her first time getting fitted.” Carmen rebuked the older girls gently. Alessandra and Maria sighed and nodded.

Erik scanned the other women milling about, snorting when he saw Colonello snoring in a hammock in the corner as some of the young boys gazed at him with boyish admiration over his legend.

Damn, but he’d fucked up when it came to his girls. He’d fought Sofia over her Contract because Hayato was a bastard, genius bomber or not. Maria had threatened bloodshed when he tried to intervene in her Contract to Dino because back then, Dino hadn’t been strong enough to back a Bellona in a fight.

Showed him. Hayato was serving as the right hand of Don Vongola, Dino was a Boss himself.

So, if his Family members proved competent, he’d let them make their own Contracts. It was the only way to keep peace in his Famiglia, seeing as many would die young for their causes anyway.

_Three Days Later, Varia base_

Paola strode back into the Varia mansion, Bellona uniform pristine and valise over her shoulder. Her black Varia jacket was folded over her arm and her Rain blue bandanna was tied around her head as a headband. Only the silver armband, a long-ago gift from Squalo was out of place.

Ignoring the wolf whistles as she peeked into Xanxus’ office, she tossed a white envelope at his head and turned on her heel, whispery tread taking her to the room she shared with Squalo. Who jerked upright as she tossed her jacket and valise onto the armchair in the corner.

“VOI! Woman, when-” raising a finger, she pulled off the bandanna and started on the bracers, adding them to pile on the armchair.

“Just now, hand me hair tie and help me out of this.” She snapped back without heat. Grumbling, Squalo pulled open the bedside drawer as he stood and snatched a black elastic from it. Ambling over as he handed it to her, he eyed the new suit. Paola eyed him back as she tied up her hair, although she had to crane her neck when he prowled in behind her. Having shucked his own coat and tie for a lie down, Squalo wore only a white collared shirt (collar undone), his Varia boots and combat pants.

When Squalo dipped his head to nuzzle at the back of her neck, hands rest on her hips. As her arms were already in the air from tying up her mane of dark hair, Paola rotated her shoulders so her arms rested around his neck, moaning when he sucked her pulse point.

“Voi, how do I get you out of this shit?” Rocking on her feet, Paola murmured

“The back panel has two zippers topped by hooks.” Growling, Squalo dropped his face into her shoulder and knocked his left hand into her hip. Giggling, Paola retracted her arms to open the belt clasp before she reached back to undo the hooks and pull the zippers down. Gasping when Squalo slid his hand around to cup the softness of her belly, Paola paused and threw back her head. Finally, he withdrew his hand to work the clasp at her nape, rumbling in his chest when she toed off her boots and stepped away to shuck off her leather bodysuit, kicking off the beautiful black suede and dragging the band out of her hair, snorting when she heard Squalo strip the rest of his clothes off.

Taking a leap, Paola twisted so that she landed on her back, laughing when Squalo growled at her as he prowled close, tickling her into tackling him once he was on the bed. With more gentleness than their coworkers believed he had, he hoisted her up onto his cock, rocking his hips to rise into her warm sheath, groaning at how tight she was around him.

Gasping for air, Paola arched into Squalo’s questing hand as his sword arm curled around her waist. Exhaling slowly, Paola pressed her palms into his chest and pitched forward, keening when Squalo bucked up _hard._ Within a few minutes, he was snarling his release as she threw her head back screaming, nails scraping down his chest.

Squalo’s chest heaved as he brought his sword arm up and over his eyes, chuckling when Paola flopped forward, groaning when he patted her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please email me at amaranthastormheart@gmail.com with prompts! All fandoms I write for (or, challenge to enter a new one). Also, check out this page for commissions: http://calliopevale.blogspot.ca/2017/07/commissions_11.html


End file.
